Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-246552 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique of mounting a semiconductor chip on a wiring board by using a bump electrode which is an external connection terminal and which is formed on only a peripheral edge portion of the semiconductor chip having a rectangular shape.